guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gares Redstorm
__TOC__ Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Real World Guild Wars Class Taking the quiz brought to my attention by Phoenix on Fun page created by Gem. My results for the Prophecies quiz: Mesmer 75% Warrior 75% Necromancer 50% Elementalist 40% Ranger 35% Monk 20% Even had a tiebreaker question between Mesmer and Warrior, it was that close. --Gares Redstorm 09:52, 12 May 2006 (CDT) My results for the Factions edition quiz: Warrior 94% Assassin 81% Mesmer 75% Ritualist 69% Elementalist 63% Ranger 63% Monk 44% Necromancer 44% No tiebreaker here, but I guess even with my charm ;) , I still have a fighter mentality. -Gares Redstorm 12:51, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Hi If you could take a peek at User:Bexor/Collectors and leave any feedback on the discussion page there, I would appreciate it. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:03, 22 December 2006 (CST) Ensign Lumi Check out this thread on GWG. Gaile commenting on the wiki, so I asked her about your elusive Ensign Lumi. --Rainith 01:20, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Much appreciated, though it seems she only came on for the fact to set the record straight regarding Nightbringer. I added a little more in hopes she sees and asks about it. I hope she does, I'm too much of a perfectionist when it comes to PvE content. ;) — Gares 14:06, 23 December 2006 (CST) Your playlist. Nightwish. ;) Also, I and my girlfriend loooooove "Mad World". — 130.58 (talk) 02:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) Improvement drive Hi. Would you like to view and comment Talk:Main Page/editcopy#Improvement drive. Thank you in advance! Btw, you might want to archive this talk page. ;) -- (talk) 21:56, 27 December 2006 (CST) Oops Sorry, didn't realise you were already resizing images (I accidentally overwrote your Image:Gray Giant.jpg - you got to it two minutes before me). I'll let you work on them and keep out of your way. :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:50, 28 December 2006 (CST) Voting I'm not sure if I'm allowed ask you anything but would you tell me when is an untested build ready for voting?--Tankfan90 09:41, 29 December 2006 (CST) GW:1RV Got a double-reverter going on here. They think they have the right to revoke a "tested" status based soley on their vote vs. the majority and reverted the status twice. I'm putting up a ban notice as it is a bannable offense. — Jyro X 15:19, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I left messages for the user. The user now appears to be following site policies now that he's aware of them, so I've removed the ban request for now. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:51, 29 December 2006 (CST) Want to help me? Doesn't that sound inviting? User:Bexor/Armor Project if you have some time and have any opinions on armor style and formatting. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:57, 2 January 2007 (CST) GuildWiki:Monk skills project please delete while some may be hesitant of delting this, look at the content ;) "Fuck off" written by an anon is hardly a monk skiills project. IN fgact, I would think monks would say the opposite. Please delete :) — Blastedt — 15:09, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks — Blastedt — 15:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Np, I was already in delete mode with all the armor pics. ;) — Gares 15:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) Oh fine I'll rephrase that. You have to admit though, saying necromancers with 12 soul reaping in PvE have energy management issues is.. ahm... not very correct? :) I shouldn't scream at people, but come on, that's such an incredibly ahm.. apparent point. That ahm... most... people who play often.. know. :)NightAngel 19:03, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Hehe. I will say in response to your statement above that necros with 12+ sr usually wouldn't have an erg problem under most conditions in PvE. That's not a response to the build in question though as it's better I keep netural regarding the builds section. It's too emotional for my taste ;) I'll stick with facts and figures. — Gares 19:36, 9 January 2007 (CST) >_> *guilty* - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:48, 9 January 2007 (CST) :What happened? — Gares 21:57, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Oh...Micha told me. Yep, I've got my figure on the ban button ;) — Gares 22:12, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::When I del tag old images, even after I replace them on other pages, if they are included into an article the list doesn't update properly and I keep missing places. Is there any way to make that list update or does it just take a while? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:02, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::If your talking about the links, clear your browser cache. hold SHIFT and press REFRESH. — Gares 13:34, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::I already force reload, but haven't tried clearing my cache. It doesn't to me, seem like something my computer is causing. It's like any image on a module page that gets included into another article remains in that article when the wiki gets asked about it. It takes a few hours for those links to be removed from the list. I'll try what you said anyway. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:49, 10 January 2007 (CST) Blocking of User:Noobtoucher I heartily disagree with the ban you have placed on this contributer. With a mere two contributions, why would you block this person for '(removal of deletion tag for no reason).' The reasoning was stated in the article's talk page, and the opinions of several people on both sides differ on whether it should be merged/deleted. If such is open for debate, why should a delete tag be left on said article? - Greven 04:19, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Aren't delete tags supposed to be left untill the discussion is over, so that people notice that the article is on the brink of destruction? However, I also oppose this ban. -- (talk) 04:21, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Since 3 one-shot registered users came on one after another and defended the build Build:W/any Dragon Spammer, as well as three of them removing the deletion tag, including User:69.153.236.9, I took action. After I banned User:69.153.236.9, no other contributions from any of these users commenting on the build continued and the deletion tag was not removed again without any reason, which leads me to suspect it was one person creating registering multiple accounts to comment and they slipped up using their IP to remove the delete tag the final time. It's happened before, so it is not unlikely it would not happen again. ::I wonder why the block of one new user is any different from the block of the User:69.153.236.9 or User:Twins2 I also did one after the other. If you look at the history, both User:55monk and User:Noobtoucher defended the deletion of the build before the build was even marked for deletion and when the delete tag was placed, User:55monk created the build article again, but in the mainspace instead of the buildspace. ::There were 4 one-shot registered users that praised this build in around an hour. I gave them the option of voting, none of the ones I did not ban felt their vote was needed, they must not feel that strongly about the build or my theory of the IP I banned was the same one being used by all these users was correct. In any case, the ban will be lifted on all involved in 3 days. If all one-shot registered users return at time, including those not banned, then more than the removal of a delete tag will be in question. — Gares 07:51, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Removing delete tags in this situation is not defensible. It does look likely that they are all the same person. Personally I would have reverted and posted on each users talk page; it's only fair to give these users the benefit of the doubt. If they did not respect the revert then I would have carried out a ban, and a 3 day ban is not unreasonable. :::Overall I would have waited before blocking, but unless I'm missing something I don't think Gares has done anything terribly wrong here. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:33, 12 January 2007 (CST) Don't forget.. to substitute :) — Skuld 12:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Chalk that one up to trying to edit while working. Ugh... — Gares 13:28, 12 January 2007 (CST) Problem User I remember that you called me on changing something more than once by accident, so I figured I should come to you when someone is doing it on purpose. There is an untested paragon build that was created with the name "Speedchucker" because it is basicly a paragon that throws spears as fast as possible. But the user by the name of Rapta has changed it multiple times to the name "Spear Paragon". When I was looking for the speedchucker build I couldn't believe that someone would change the name that the creator had given it to such an undescriptive name. I won't change the build name myself, but I hope you at least give Rapta a warning and change it back, or let the original creator change it back. Thanks.-- Kirbman 10:40, 13 January 2007 (CST) PS. I would link to the build but because it keeps moving I don't know where to link to. It should be easy to find seeing that there aren't too many untested paragon builds.